Through the Eyes of Another
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: The entire Goblet of Fire movie through the eyes of a close friend of Cedric Diggory. Rated T for safety. Warning: This is the entire movie so there will be spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A huge thanks to qwertykate88 for her help with this fic. I really couldn't have done it without her. :-D Thanks Kate, you rock! **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything Harry Potter. This is my first Harry Potter fic so please be nice; I'm trying my best here. I have only seen the movies. The only character I own is Angela Barry and her mother everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**Summary:** The entire _Goblet of Fire_ movie though the eyes of a close friend of Cedric Diggory.

**Rating:** PG to PG-13

**Genre: **Angst/Drama/Action/Adventure/Tragedy/Romance

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

Today was the day. The 422nd Quidditch World Cup. I was alone, of course, having left Mum at home because of a swollen ankle. I didn't want to leave her, but she insisted. I now stomped my foot against the ground, trying to keep warm in the cold autumn wind. I looked around for someone, anyone, I knew. I had no one to sit with and I didn't want to sit alone.

Just then I thought I spotted someone in the throng of people a friend of mine. My face lit up into a smile as I ran towards him.

"Cedric? Cedric Diggory?"

The handsome boy turned towards me, his eyes as bright as mine.

"Angela?"

I flung myself into his arms, holding him close. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. When we pulled apart I was bubbling with excitement.

"How are you? How's your father? How come you never wrote to me this summer?"

Cedric laughed. "I'm fine, and so's my father. I'm sorry I didn't write," here he looked at me a bit ruefully, "not much happened and well, I forgot."

I slapped his arm good-naturedly. "Just be grateful I haven't forgotten you. You could have died for all I knew."

Cedric laughed again. "I'm not dead, and I'm not going to die for a very long time."

Just then I noticed we weren't alone. I turned to the group behind us, pushing my caramel-colored hair out of my eyes. I nudged Cedric and he jumped slightly.

"Oh, right. Angela, these are my friends. Mr. Weasley and his children, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny, and their friends Hermione Granger and—"

I recognized the last one. "Harry Potter." I nodded to each of them, shaking hands. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Angela Barry."

"Have I seen you before?" Harry asked.

"Well, I go to Hogwarts if that's what you're asking."

"Oh yes," Hermione said. "You're in Ravenclaw. You're a fifth year student. I've seen you around."

I smiled slightly. "I'm afraid I don't have much friends at Hogwarts." I bit my lip. "Actually, I don't have any. I've known Cedric since we were babies, but that's it."

"Well, now you know us." Ginny put in, smiling brightly up at me. My smile widened. I decided I liked her.

Cedric turned to me. "Where's your mum?"

"Oh, she has a swollen ankle. She couldn't come."

Cedric, being the kind of friend that he was, realized my predicament immediately.

"Would you like to sit with us?" He asked.

"Could I?" I asked hopefully, looking over at Mr. Diggory.

He smiled and nodded. "We would be honored to have you join us Angela."

We made our way towards the stadium. I crossed my arms over my chest to help ward off the cold. Cedric and his father started discussing something, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in their own little group. I had heard a lot about them, but I had never been this close before. It was like being next to the great Krum himself. They did not seem to be paying attention to me and when I looked over at Fred and George, they were laughing over something. I shrunk back. I knew I was not very sociable, and it had its consequences. I tried to keep my chin up but I could not keep back tears from gathering in my pale green eyes. Why couldn't I get more friends? Was I doing something wrong? I wiped at my eyes.

Ginny Weasley appeared next to me. "Are you alright?" She asked.

I smiled weakly at her. "Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't you think so?"

She shrugged. "It looked like you were crying is all."

"Oh."

We walked on in silence. I noticed we were now in the stadium and were walking up the stairs to the benches. I sighed. Finally. Now we could sit down and enjoy the game. We kept going up and up and up. Hmmm. Obviously we were going to be on the higher end of the seats.

"Blimey Dad," Ron stated. "How far up are we?"

From directly below us a haughty voice stated, "Put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know."

I rolled my eyes. I knew that voice. It was Lucius Malfoy. I looked down at noticed Draco at his side. He was bragging about something to Harry, I didn't listen. I only bored a hole in his forehead with my glare. Draco was a slimy, conniving, pathetic, little twerp. He and I had bumped heads more than once. Cedric once insisted that he had a crush on me, and I almost broke poor Cedric's arm in my fury at such an idea.

The Malfoy's finished their mockery and started to move on. I seized my chance. Rushing to the edge of the rail, I leaned over and called to Draco.

"Hey Draco, I have a present for you!"

As I had hoped he looked up expectantly. The egg I had been hiding in my pocket for just this purpose, found its nice, warm nesting place taken from it and discovered its new home on the dumbfounded face of Draco Malfoy. His face turned bright red as he furiously wiped at the mess. When he turned to glare at me, I wiggled my fingers in a goodbye wave and hurried after my group. Fred and George had apparently seen the entire episode. They appeared on either side of me.

"Now that is my cup of tea." Fred said.

"Geniusness in perfection!" George exclaimed.

I smiled and bowed playfully. "Why thank you."

The both held out their arms to me.

"Allow us to accompany you to our seats." Fred stated.

"Sit with us?" They said in unison.

I took their offered arms. "It would be an honor, kind sirs." I said.

I noticed Cedric watching us and wiggled my eyebrows at him. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. We made our way to very top of the stadium and settled down to watch. Well, I settled down. Fred and George had other ideas. Jumping and shouting, they reveled in the arrival of the Irish National Quidditch Team. I rolled my eyes at their enthusiasm. I was not very interested in the Irish.

Then the Bulgarian team came. Everyone was shouting the Seeker's name.

"Krum! Krum! Krum! Krum!"

I leaped to my feet along with Ron and Hermione. Harry followed somewhat confusedly. I left it to the Weasleys to help him out. The match began. Soon everyone was shouting and screaming for their favorite team. I glanced over at Cedric. He looked like he was having a great time. I found myself staring and shook my head to clear it.

I had never admitted it to anyone, but I knew I had the biggest crush on him. I knew he was my best friend, but I really liked him. He turned to me and smiled that charming smile of his. I could not help but smile back. He nodded to me then turned back to the game. I tried to dispel any disappointment. Pursuing a relationship with Cedric was not an option. Our friendship was too important.

I turned back as well and screamed my lungs out as Krum snatched the snitch out of the air. Unfortunately Ireland was still ahead by ten points. I could hear Ron groan beside Harry as the Irish team was announced the winners. Fred and George went wild.

As we were walking back towards the camp I felt a hand grip my arm tightly. The owner of the hand turned me roughly around and I was soon staring into the livid face of Draco Malfoy. I released myself from his grip and stood, waiting for him to insult me, or whatever.

"You will pay for your cute little trick," he said between clenched teeth. "You'll be sorry!"

I looked him up and down with contempt. "Oh dear me look, I'm trembling with fear." I said as sarcastically as I could.

He glowered. Lucius Malfoy called for his son. After glaring at me a few more seconds he turned and joined his father. As they passed me, Draco gave me a murderous glance. I just stuck my tongue out.

Satisfied with the way that scene had played out I looked around for the others. Dismayed I discovered they were nowhere in sight. I was being jostled back and forth by complete strangers and I couldn't locate my friends. A feeling of fear gripped me. I started forward, pushed along by the current of the throngs. Every few steps I would call out Cedric's name. Nothing. I hoped I remembered where the tent was.

Everyone reached the campsite eventually and I spent a good part of an hour trying to find the Weasley's tent. Then I remembered I had never seen the Weasley's tent. We had met at the stadium. I suddenly felt like crying. I sat down on a barrel full of Firewhiskey, wondering what in the world I should do.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion filled the air. I leaped to my feet. At first I thought it might be the Irish celebrating. But no, a tent to my left caught on fire. Sparks flew and people started screaming. Another tent caught fire, then another and another. I wanted to run away but I couldn't. I could only stare into the flames getting closer and closer.

My father had died when I was little. I witnessed his death at only eight years of age. It was a gigantic fire. Ever since that day I could not stand being near fire. Candles I refused to light. Fireplaces I steered away from. Bonfires terrified me. I couldn't move and I couldn't breath. People were scrambling around, trying to get away. A voice called out in the chaos.

"Angela! Angela!"

I recognized the voice but I couldn't turn to it. I could only whisper the owner's name.

"Cedric."

The boy came barreling against the crowd, trying to reach me. When he did, he wasted no time but swiftly picked me up in his strong arms and started running away. I could do nothing but hold on tight. I buried my face in his chest and concentrated on breathing. When I opened my eyes, we were far away from the inferno. Cedric placed me gently on the ground. I was shaking terribly.

Everyone gathered around, asking questions and shouting opinions as to who had started the fire. I could only shake my head and tremble. Cedric placed a blanket over my shoulders and told everyone to back away. He knelt and looked into my eyes.

"You're going to be okay Angela. You hear me? Everything's going to be all right. Understand?"

I nodded jerkily. He patted my upper arm, his gray eyes speaking encouragement into mine.

"Good girl. I'm going to be right over here talking to Dad, all right? You'll be able to see me just fine."

I nodded again. He nodded back and stood. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I placed my chin onto of them and listened while Cedric explained my situation to the others. Just as I was about to calm down however, Hermione gasped.

"What about Harry? He got separated from us too! Back at the camp!"

Mr. Weasley placed a hand over his heart. "We'd better go look for him then."

Cedric glanced at me. "I think I'll stay here." He said.

Fred and George glanced at each other and then nodded simultaneously.

"Us too."

Ginny wanted to go but Mr. Weasley commanded her to stay. In the end, only Ron and Hermione went with him. Ginny pouted for a while before falling asleep. She was only thirteen after all. Fred and George debated whether or not to start a campfire, considering my conditions and the fact that whoever started the fire in the camp might still be around.

Cedric settled down next to me. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around me. Cedric placed an arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head against his.

"Thank you." I whispered. "For coming for me."

There was a pause. "You're welcome. How did you get separated from us? I could have sworn you were right next to me."

I let out a sigh. "Draco Malfoy. Issuing threats because of the egg."

"I see." I could hear a smile in his voice.

Before he could say another word I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, coughing lightly.

"What was that for?" He asked, annoyed. "I didn't say anything!"

I glared at him. "You were thinking about it though."

His face eased back into the smile I was so fond of. "That's why I like you Angela. Smart, pretty, and you can read minds."

"Oh so you're Mr. Comedian now? What happened to the strong, silent Cedric I knew so well?" I could tell I was feeling much better.

Cedric could tell too. He smiled again but did not say anything. I smiled in satisfaction.

"That's better." I place my head back on its spot next to his heart. I could hear it beating faintly as he put his arm back around me. My eyes closed slowly and I fell asleep listening to the sound of my best friend's heart and the voices of Fred and George arguing about how to light a fire "the way Muggles do." I smiled.

000000

The train to Hogwarts waits for no one. I found that out when I almost missed it at the start of my Fifth Year. Thankfully I was in very good shape and made it just in the nick of time. Cedric had saved a seat for me and I sat down winded and with my hair flying in all directions. I was just about to explain how I was late when I noticed he wasn't looking at me at all. He was staring down the hallway. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Cedric."

He blinked at me. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? What are you staring so hard at?"

"Down the aisle, in the doorway. You see her?"

I stood and approached the door. I could see the back of some girls' heads crowding a doorway. I made a face at Cedric.

"I see several 'hers.' What are you talking about?"

Cedric leaned back quickly, pressing back against the seat as the girls came down the aisle. I continued to watch them as they walked by.

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's Cho Chang."

I waited for more but nothing more came. Cedric continued to stare into the aisle with a strange sort of dazed expression on his face. I frowned and picked up the newspaper that was lying next to him. It covered the attack the night of the Quidditch match. I read it and shivers went up my spine and the reporter speculated that the followers of You-Know-Who had done it. I was glad Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione had found Harry safe.

I looked up to tell Cedric but he was gone. I opened the compartment door and watched as he came walking briskly back from down the aisle. I moved out of the way and let him in.

"I couldn't do it." He said. "I started towards her . . . I couldn't say anything. I left."

I held back a giggle. Not many people know this about Cedric, but he is rather shy. He's the strong, silent, humble type of guy. He doesn't like a lot of attention and I knew that even though he wanted to speak to this Cho Chang, he probably wouldn't until he felt ready. He's very brave, but when it comes to Cho . . . He's had a huge crush on her ever since she first came to Hogwarts. He spilled Pumpkin juice all over me. I haven't really liked the girl since.

Without Cedric to talk to the trip to Hogwarts was boring and uneventful. I sighed and leaned my head against the window as we neared the school. I glanced once more at Cedric. He seemed to be reciting something. I frowned and turned back to the window. I didn't think I was going to like this year at Hogwarts.

0000000

When we got to the school Professor Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the legendary event of the Triwizard Tournament. I bit my lip nervously. I had heard about it before. It was supposed to be very dangerous. As the different schools that would be competing arrived, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, I watched Cedric's face carefully. He applauded the schools with an impassive expression, but I could see his eyes wander to where Cho was sitting. I placed my head in my hands in despair. Why did this have to happen to me?

Dumbledore explained the rules of the Tournament. I was grateful that only students seventeen and older would be able to cast their names into the Goblet of Fire, but when I saw Cedric square his jaw, I knew he would be inserting his name. At seventeen he was eligible. A cold fear gripped my heart as I listened to Dumbledore explain how dangerous the Tournament was.

As we said goodnight for the day, each having to return to our respective common rooms, he told me.

"I'm going to enter Angela. Do you think I should?"

I smiled at the look of slight vulnerability he allowed only me to see in his eyes. I took his hand in both of mine.

"I believe you are strong, brave, and hardworking enough to accomplish anything you set your mind to."

He smiled back. "Thank you Angela." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "You're the best."

"Yeah, the best." I said, my smile slipping slightly. "Goodnight Cedric."

I dropped his hand and turned to go when his voice stopped me.

"Hey Angela, Cho's in your House. Do you think you could find out what she thinks of me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure Cedric. But I'm not going to become your owl."

I turned and walked away before he could say anything else. When I reached the room who should be the only one up but the princess herself. I sighed and flopped down on the couch beside her. She gave me a small smile. It was such a nice smile I had to smile back. Blimey, it was going to be hard not liking her.

"You're Angela Barry, right?" She asked.

I nodded. "And you're Cho Chang."

She nodded, her smile widening.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "Most people don't."

"I've seen you before. You're the one who hangs around Cedric Diggory all the time."

I noticed with a slight frown that she blushed when she said his name. I kept my mouth shut however, for Cedric's sake, but I swore in my mind I would make him pay for putting me through this.

"Some girls were talking . . ." Cho continued hesitantly. "They told me that you're his girlfriend. Is that true?"

My head screamed to say "YES!" but I knew I could not lie, not about this. I shook my head, forcing a smile.

"No, no. Cedric and I are just friends."

Cho nodded and smiled. My heart sank to my toes. That night I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We were all gathered to see whom the Goblet would pick. I was biting my nails in my nervousness and fear. I prayed that Cedric would not be chosen. He was sitting over with some of the guys from Hufflepuff's Quidditch Team. I watched him anxiously as the Goblet spit out a piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it and read out the name.

"Viktor Krum."

The room erupted in cheers as the famous Bulgarian Seeker stepped from the group of Drumstrangs up to the platform behind Dumbledore. The Goblet spit out another name.

"Fleur Delacour."

The beautiful blonde from Beauxbatons made her way to the front while the school applauded. I did so with a tense face. There was still one name left. I crossed my fingers. Another singed scrap made its way to Dumbledore's hand.

"Cedric Diggory."

The room cheered and applauded as Cedric made his way up. I felt the blood leave my face. Fear gripped me and my throat constricted. I looked over at Cho. She seemed proud. How could she smile and clap like that? He could die out there! Didn't anyone realize that? Those students could die!

I placed my head in my hands and tried to stop the tears that gathered. I needed to be strong. I need to be brave for Cedric. He would be counting on me for encouragement. I stopped my tears and lifted my head, ready with a smile for when Cedric looked my way. Only he didn't. His eyes were on Cho. And he was smiling at her.

Suddenly the room grew quiet. The Goblet was spitting out another piece of paper. A fourth one? But the Triwizard Tournament required only three contestants. That's what "tri" meant. Dumbledore read the slip and his voice thundered across the room.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry Potter? Harry? Was it a trick? Harry wasn't old enough. How did he do it? Did he cheat like Fred and George had tried to do? Questions and murmurings erupted in the Hall. The smiles on everyone's faces faded. The professors were glowering. Harry stood slowly and approached Dumbledore. He took him out of the room. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Moody followed. Professor Flitwick quickly dismissed everyone.

I made my way to Cedric. I put a smile on my face and was about to congratulate him when I noticed he was talking to someone. That someone was Cho Chang. Feeling defeated I turned and quickly walked away before he could see me. A mocking voice in my ear caused me to stop in my tracks.

"What's wrong Barry? Your boyfriend's got himself another girl? What? He wasn't satisfied with you?"

I turned on my enemy in a fury. "Shut up Malfoy! Just shut up!" In my emotion my voice cracked. Stomping on his foot, I turned and fled as fast as I could.

Cedric found me later in the tower above the Ravenclaw common room and dormitories. I liked to go up there to think sometimes and Cedric knew this. I kept my gaze out of the window as he came up the steps. He stood in the center of the room, his hands awkwardly at his side.

"Angela?" He asked. "Are you alright? Someone said Malfoy hurt you."

I didn't look at him. "Not physically."

"He insulted you?"

I nodded. "Normally I wouldn't take offense, but I was already upset."

"By what?"

I didn't answer. He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I still refused to look at him. I think he caught on for he sighed wearily.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"That's not true. You're upset and you're not looking at me. That usually means you're upset at me. Now, what did I do?"

"Nothing! It's just that . . ." I paused, wondering what to tell him. He waited patiently, as was his way. "I'm afraid for you."

He laughed slightly. "Afraid? What for?"

"Don't give me 'what for?' You _know_ what for. This Tournament's going to be dangerous. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Unwilling tears spilled down my cheeks. I sneaked a glance at him. His face was serious. Taking my face between his strong hands, he turned my head so that his gray eyes looked straight into my pale green ones.

"Listen to me Angela. I entered this Tournament because _you_ said you believed in me. Now you have to trust me. I promise that I will work my hardest and I will take safety precautions. I won't let anything bad happen. All right?"

I nodded solemnly. He nodded back.

"All right." He said.

He pulled me down from my perch on the windowsill in order to wrap his arms around me in a tight hug. I held him close, my tears wetting the front of his shirt. He did not flinch. He only rested his cheek on my hair. After a while my tears subsided. I pulled away, apologizing for my messy state.

Cedric just smiled slightly, his eyes compassionate. He took my arm and together we walked down the stairs. He left me in my common room and when he left, I suddenly felt cold. I missed him already and an ache filled my chest. I gasped at the feelings welling up inside of me and placed a hand over my racing heart. I knew I had always had a crush on Cedric, but was this love? I was too afraid to guess. I quickly got ready for bed and tried not to think of him. I thought about my mother instead, and my father. That night, my dreams were full of fire.

000000

The first test was dragons. That and little badges that said "Support Cedric Diggory" which then changed to "Potter Stinks." I thought that was mighty unfair to Harry. Cedric tried to get his Quidditch team to take the badges off, but he wasn't _that_ popular. When I found out it was Draco who provided the badges, I went on a witch-hunt. Or wizard-hunt if you prefer.

He never knew what hit him. The first thing he saw was me coming at him with a livid face, the next thing he saw was the bright blue sky.

"That's for the badges." I growled.

Malfoy's two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, helped him up. He fingered his lip which I saw now was bleeding. I didn't feel sorry. Draco leered at me.

"What now Barry? Potter's your boyfriend? You picked him over Diggory? Bad exchange, I'd say."

I slapped him across the face. When he turned back I could tell he was mad. I was surprised he wasn't crying for his daddy. I was so busy trying to figure out where he had obtained this suddenly resilience to pain that I didn't noticed Draco nod to his two sidekicks before it was too late. I soon found myself covered in egg yoke.

"That's for the egg." He growled.

Once that was finished I saw his eyes welling up. He touched his lip again. "My father will hear about this." He whined.

"Oh boo-hoo." I said, trying to shake of the slime that stuck to my robes.

Draco and his minions ran off and I went to the bathroom to clean off. I was in the process of drying my robes and washing my face when Moaning Myrtle came wailing out of a toilet. I barely glanced at her.

"How can people be so cruel?" She shrieked.

I shrugged. "The same way they can throw eggs on people."

Myrtle looked at me with little interest. "I see you've got yourself into a bad case just like me. Was it Draco again?"

I turned to her, drying my face on a towel. "How did you know it was Draco?"

"Oh everyone knows you two hate each other as much as he and Harry do. I think its denial."

"Denial?"

She floated down until she was eye to eye with me. "Oh yes. I think you and Draco are in love, but are in denial about it which makes you argue."

My mouth dropped open for a few seconds before I recovered and groaned. "Not you too! I already get this from Cedric; I do _not_ need it from some moaning ghost."

Myrtle giggled knowingly and whooped back into a toilet, obviously feeling better. I growled underneath my breath. Now I had a notion to go shrieking around the room. I left the bathroom in a huff.

0000000

Then came the dragons. Cedric told me Harry had tipped him off and he had a plan. That didn't stop me from practically cutting off his air supply with a tight hug right before he had to enter the champion's tent. He laughed slightly at my nervousness.

"It's going to be okay Angela."

I sighed. "I know." I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Be careful."

His smile widened. "I will."

He started towards the tent. Just then Cho came up to him. One look at his delighted eyes made me want to run away in tears. But I held my composure and made my way to the stands. Fred and George were taking bets. I could tell that a lot of the money was being placed on either Krum or Cedric. I didn't bet, just concentrated on breathing. Ginny had saved a seat for me. I smiled gratefully.

Then the tournament began. At the sound of the cannon, Krum entered. He battled his dragon fiercely, finally swiping the golden egg from its nest. Fleur came next. I could see her terrified expression when she first saw the dragon but then it was replaced by a strong resolve and she bested her dragon as well. Then it was Cedric's turn. I gripped the wooden railing until my knuckles turned white. Ginny noticed and patted my arm.

"He's going to be okay," she said, although in the loud cheering I had to read her lips to understand.

Cedric took out his wand and Transfigured a rock into a yapping, barking dog. The crowd burst out laughing as the dragon began to chase the dog around and around the rocky terrain. Meanwhile Cedric made his way towards the egg. Just when he was about to grab it, the dragon lost interest in the dog and started to come for him. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Fire shot from the dragon's mouth straight towards Cedric. Cedric grabbed the egg and rolled out of the way but I could tell the fire had burnt his cheek. Points would be taken off for that, but I was so thankful that he wasn't hurt that I almost fainted. As it was I had to sit down.

"Let's see if your new boyfriend can do so well as your _ex_-boyfriend."

An infuriatingly familiar voice sounded right above me. I kept my gaze directly ahead, refusing to look at the pathetic Malfoy over me. My lack of reaction seemed to annoy him. He leaned in closer, his breath tickling my ear.

"Hey Barry, who did you bet for? Your boyfriend or your ex? Cuz I don't think Potter's going to make it. Have you seen the size of his dragon?"

In a calm voice I stated as clearly as I could, "Shut your mouth Malfoy or I'll shut it for you."

That seemed to satisfy him for he leaned back and didn't say another word, although I was sure I could hear him smirking. He was probably thinking he scored a point over me, but I was proud of myself for not blowing. I think Cedric would have been proud of me too, if he were here.

Harry came out of the hole. I could tell he was apprehensive for he moved slowly and hesitantly. I could hear Hermione's breathing quicken as mine had done for Cedric. I wondered if she had feelings for Harry. Then I saw her grip Ron's hand tightly. I smiled. I could definitely see Hermione and Ron together. Much more than her and Harry.

Harry's fight against the dragon was magnificent. The dragon actually broke its chain and went flying after Harry who had used the Accio spell to summon his broom. For a while we could only hear the battle from a distance. No one could see anything. Finally we heard the dragon's dying scream, and saw Harry come flying back and pick up his egg.

Cedric got third place because of the burn on his cheek. I hurried over to him as soon as I could. Ignoring his protests, I grabbed his face and looked at the burn. I sighed in relief. It wasn't as bad as I thought it had been. A flash blinded me for a moment and I turned in dismay as Rita Skeeter approached.

"Now that is so . . . moving. First Potter and Granger, now Diggory and . . . what's your name dear?"

"None of your business."

"Barry. Angela Barry." Draco smirked at me as Rita's quill wrote down his words. "Oh, and you should also know that before this task, she had eyes for Potter and had dumped Diggory."

I buried my face in my hands and Rita exclaimed appreciatively, "My, my, my! Love _is_ in the air this year, isn't it?"

I began to protest but before I could she had moved on to speak with Harry. Draco smirked once again.

"You know I think I'll be buying that paper." He said. "See you around."

I clenched my hands. Cedric patted my arm.

"It's okay Angela. Everyone knows we're just friends."

I was about to reply, but before I could Cho came running up. She began speaking animatedly to Cedric and before I knew it I was cut out of the conversation. I waved vaguely before sighing and returning with the rest of the students to Hogwarts.

0000000

A ball. The Yule Ball to be exact. That was why we Ravenclaws were in a classroom devoid of chairs practicing a waltz. Apparently the ball is a part of the Triwizard Tournament. It might have sounded like fun if I hadn't known I wouldn't have anyone to go with. I didn't know any boys besides Cedric, Fred and George, Harry and Ron, and Malfoy. I couldn't possibly go with Malfoy. Harry and Ron were too chicken to ask a girl out, that much I knew. Fred and George were so popular they could almost have any girl they wanted, why would they want to ask me? And Cedric . . . I knew Cedric would ask Cho. So that left me with no one.

The dancing lesson turned out pretty well, aside from a few bruised toes. I retired to the dormitories early. I was just wandering in circles when some girls came in. They were giggling over who they wanted to ask them to the dance. I went to bed.

The next day Cedric came up to me in the courtyard, his face bright and excited. The first thing he did was grab my waist and swing me around in the air. That was something he'd never done before. After he had set me down and I had finished shrieking, he told me why he was so excited.

"I asked Cho to the Yule Ball. And she said yes! Can you believe it? I'm going to the dance with Cho!"

I had never seen Cedric this bubbly, it was almost frightening. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something. I couldn't think of anything. I forced a smile.

"That's great Cedric." I said.

Knowing me for as long as he had, Cedric knew instantly something was wrong.

"What's wrong Angela?" He asked.

I shook my head, trying to make myself smile for real. All I got were tears. Cedric now looked distraught.

"Oh no. You don't have a date do you?"

I shook my head, trying not to make it seem like a big deal. Yes, that was part of the reason I was upset, but not all. I couldn't possibly tell him what the other reason was. Cedric ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly.

"I'm sorry Angela. I should have asked you. I see that now. Do you want me to tell Cho I can't go with her?"

Oh great, the last thing I needed was another enemy. I already had Malfoy. I shook my head vehemently.

"No. Go with Cho. I don't mind, really. Have fun."

"You're not going to go at all?"

I shook my head. "Probably not. I mean, what's the point?"

"You're okay with that?"

I forced a smile. "I'm perfect with that."

He smiled down at me. "You're an angel."

Kissing my cheek lightly he went in search of his owl to send home for a suit. I collapsed on a bench, my head in my hands. I sure didn't feel like an angel. The crunch of leaves nearby told me of someone approaching. I didn't move, hoping that person would move on and leave me alone in my misery. Unfortunately the person wasn't one to leave anyone alone.

"An angel, huh? A devil's more like it. I know you hide your horns in that long hair of yours."

Draco Malfoy reached out and tugged a lock of the caramel-colored hair that hung over my face. I jumped to my feet.

"The only one with horns here is you. The horns of a cow!"

He smirked at me. "Now is that the way to talk to the person who was going to grant your request for a date to the ball?"

I sniffed huffily. "If you're thinking of setting me up with one of your pig sidekicks, I think you'd better go grant someone else's request."

I turned and stalked to the large tree that stood in the courtyard. The same tree, I remembered with a smile, under which Professor Moody had turned Malfoy into a ferret. My smile disappeared when I realized Draco had followed me. I turned to face him. He spoke before I could tell him off again.

"I wasn't talking about Goyle and Crabbe. I was talking about myself."

"You?" My mouth dropped slightly in shock. "Absolutely not! I can barely walk down the hallway with you. I am certainly _not_ going to the Yule Ball with you. Besides, I thought we hated each other."

"Potentially dislike I would say." He smirked.

I frowned. "I would say our relationship is a bit less then mutual potential dislike."

"That can change." He said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Only if we _both_ want it to and I do _not_."

I went to move past him but he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, placing his mouth over mine in a rough kiss. I tried to pull away at first but for some reason I didn't struggle as hard as I could have. Slowly my arms found their way around his neck and his found their way around my waist. Surprisingly his lips were soft and the kiss turned gentle and passionate. After a few more seconds my brain kicked back in and I pushed him away. He fell against the tree and we looked at each other, both breathless.

"Don't," I panted, "you ever . . . do that . . . again."

His lips slowly upturned into a smirk. "Are you going to deny you liked it?"

"Did you?"

His smirk widened. "Definitely."

I chewed on my lip. "You taste like Butterbeer." I stated after a while.

"And you like Pumpkin juice, don't change the subject."

I sighed. "So did I," I admitted grudgingly.

"And?"

I turned and walked away. He called after me.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To pick out a dress, you better not be late."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I didn't tell Cedric. I knew I would never hear the end of it. As it was almost all the girls in the dormitories kept telling me I was crazy to go with Draco Malfoy. I figured that Malfoy, being the kind of guy he was, had made sure everyone knew I was going with him whether I wanted him to or not. I remained silent through all their pleadings to find someone else.

As I walked to the Great Hall for supper the night before the dance, Fred and George ambushed me.

"Draco Malfoy, Angie? Couldn't you do better than that?" Fred was giving me sad eyes.

"One of us should have asked her, before that snake did." George did, shaking his head regretfully.

"That was our mistake brother. Now we must watch this tragic scene unfold with our own eyes."

I rolled mine. "Guys, listen. I already agreed to go with Malfoy and that's that."

I pushed past them and entered the hall. I could hear them muttering in unison behind me.

"But . . . Malfoy?"

I ignored them. Walking over to the Ravenclaw table, Cho turned me.

"You have a dress?"

I nodded. "My mum sent it in this morning."

Cho smiled. "Have you seen mine?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Cedric will like it?"

"If you're wearing it he will." I said bluntly.

Her smile brightened and that made me feel slightly better. Maybe Cedric did deserve her more than me. She was definitely sweeter than me. She would never punch him in the stomach or smash his face into his tenth birthday cake. Or short-sheet his bed, or give him a doll for his twelfth birthday.

But even as I thought back on all the terrible things I did to Cedric as we were growing up, I couldn't help but remember how hard he had laughed at all of them. I didn't remember a single moment when he was truly mad at me for something I had done.

I was startled out of my reminiscing by Padma Patil leaning over to me and saying,

"So Angela, I heard you kissed Malfoy underneath the tree in the courtyard. Is that true?"

I surprised myself by blushing slightly. I turned my face to my food. "That's none of your business Padma."

"Then it _is_ true! What was it like?"

"I bet it was like kissing a snake." Another girl said. The group around me giggled.

"You could probably taste the poison on his teeth couldn't you?" Another one asked.

"You'll probably end up dead by morning." Padma stated.

Cho looked at me, her face concerned. I was glowering now. For some reason I wanted to defend Draco. It was one thing for me to mock him and throw eggs in his face, but it was another to have these girls doing so.

"Shut up," I growled.

The girls gasped mockingly. "Oh my, I think we've struck a nerve. Do you have feelings for the snake Angela? I suppose you'll want to sic him on us in the middle of the night."

The group erupted in giggles once more. I stood quickly, abandoning my food in my haste to get out. I realized then that girls could be just as cruel as any Malfoy. Cho must have told Cedric about the scene for he came out looking for me a few minutes later. He found me leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, with tears falling down my cheeks.

He did not say anything, just took me in his arms and held me until the tears stopped. When they did, I stepped away, swiping at the wet marks that now graced his robes. He waved my hands away. I leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes and calming my breathing.

"Draco Malfoy, huh?" He asked.

I sighed. "If you don't want me to go with him, just say so and I won't."

"Why would I not want you to?"

I opened one eye and glanced at him. "So I can go?"

He laughed slightly. "I'm not your mother Angela." He wiped the tears from my cheeks. "If you want to go with Malfoy, then go. Don't let anyone stop you."

I smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"No problem."

We started to walk back to the Great Hall. He glanced at me.

"Just out of curiosity, how did he get you to agree to go with him?"

I rolled my eyes. "He kissed me."

Cedric's mouth curled into a smile that could have been a smirk. I punched him in the stomach.

"I didn't say anything!" He protested.

I smiled at him as sweetly as Cho Chang. "You didn't have to. I can read minds, remember?"

0000000

The night of the dance I threw my lunch twice because of nerves. Cho helped me calm down enough to get into my dress. She thought I looked lovely. I told her she looked prettier. Her dress was gold, simple yet elegant. She positively glowed. She was beautiful. I studied myself in the mirror. The dress my mom had sent used to be her dress that she wore for the Yule Ball back when she went to Hogwarts. She had modernized it, of course.

It was strapless except for pencil thin cords that rounded my shoulders and it was a deep sea-green color that made my eyes appear brighter than their normal dull, pale green. Cho had done up my hair so that it bunched in curls on the top of my head. She let me borrow a net of aquamarine gemstones to place in the curls. My shoes were simply sea-green slippers.

I took a deep breath then followed Cho out of the room. We Ravenclaw girls remained as a group until we met our dates outside of the ballroom. Then one by one they met their dates until it was just me and Cho. She gripped my arm nervously as Cedric came towards us. I patted her hand reassuringly and she smiled gratefully at me. Cedric smiled.

"Now these are possibly the two most beautiful girls at this ball."

Cho giggled slightly, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Cedric offered Cho his arm and she took it almost reverently. Just before they started to walk away, Cedric nudged me.

"You're date's over there," he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

If we hadn't been dressed so nicely, and standing in front of Cho, I would have punched him in the stomach. As it was I had to be satisfied with a hard glare. Cedric didn't seem to mind. He winked at me then led Cho into the ballroom.

I sighed and approached Draco. I realized this could get awkward very quickly so I had to be prepared for anything. He was smirking but I expected that. What I didn't expect was the strange look of slight tenderness that I saw in his eyes only for a second, before they gleamed in triumph.

"So, you really did come. I didn't think you'd have the nerve." He said, offering his arm.

"I could say the same to you." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear while I placed my arm around his offered one.

We entered the ballroom and I could feel more than one pair of eyes staring at us. That didn't seem to bother Malfoy. In fact I thought I saw him wink to his Crabbe and Goyle. That made me mad.

"This is all a game to you isn't it?" I asked softly as the Triwizard contestants started out the dance. I winced slightly every time I saw Harry stumble. I couldn't look at Cedric.

Malfoy smirked as the rest of the student body started to dance.

"I might have made a bet with Goyle and Crabbe that I could get you to go with me. Shall we dance?"

I resisted the urge to slap him across the face, knowing the scene that followed wouldn't be pretty. I took his hand and he led me out to the dance floor. I was prepared to stand as far away as I could and dance like the other had leprosy or something, but he slid his hand over my waist and pulled me close to him. I sighed and place my hand on his shoulder. I gripped his other hand tightly. We started to waltz. I was surprised to find that Malfoy was a fairly good dancer. I tried to stay mad at him.

"Listen Malfoy, I want no funny business out of you tonight. You start acting like a jackass I'm going to Transfigure you into one. Understand?"

Draco nodded, fear flickering in his eyes for a brief moment before being replaced with a smirk. "You know you can't resist me Barry."

"Maybe I can't, but that won't stop me from kicking your butt if I need to."

Yet even as I said those words a slight smile made its way up my lips. Malfoy's smirk widened and we continued to dance. I couldn't keep my mouth shut for long however, a fault of mine Cedric knows well, and I asked my next question quietly but forcefully.

"So this whole 'asking me to the dance' thing was just a set up? You had a bet going."

"Yep, and I won."

"Good for you. You know, I should get part of that money, since I'm here basically under force."

"No way. You agreed to come on your own. I didn't 'make' you."

"You kissed me."

"So? You kissed me back. That means nothing."

Before we knew it we were standing stock still in the middle of the dance floor glaring at each other. The rest of the students just danced around us. Malfoy's face was slightly red with exertion and anger and I knew mine was the same. Our hands were at our sides, and we stood there for a few seconds before I realized what we were doing.

"We'd better start dancing again. People will trip over us."

He glanced around before putting his hands up and we resumed our dancing positions. Only this time we did dance as if the other had leprosy. It was very awkward and was getting worse, when Cedric and Cho came up next to us. Cedric gestured to switch partners. Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but I gave him such a hard glare that he closed it and handed me over to Cedric while taking Cho himself. I could see a look of faint distaste on Cho's face but I knew that she would be back with Cedric soon enough.

"So, how's the snake doing?" Cedric asked as we started to waltz.

I rolled my eyes. "As annoying as usual."

He just smiled. "Has he kissed you yet?" He asked.

I discreetly punched him in the stomach. He doubled over slightly but the smile never left his face.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked once we started dancing again.

"It's a 'none of your business.' But if you must know: no, he has not kissed me."

"Yet."

I growled. Cedric backed off. He knew when enough was enough. I quickly changed the subject.

"How are you and Cho doing?" I asked.

He smiled and glanced at the girl fondly. "Wonderful." He looked back at me and whispered confidentially. "I think she likes me."

I forced a smile. "That's fantastic, Cedric. Truly."

"Do you think she will, you know, want to go out with me again?"

I looked over at Cho dancing stiffly with Draco. Her attention was on Cedric only. I looked back into Cedric's hopeful eyes.

"I think so. Definitely."

He smiled and we finished the waltz. After that he handed me back to Malfoy and he and Cho went to go get some drinks. I stood on the sidelines with Draco as the next dance started. There was an awkward silence between us. We stood close together but too far apart to touch without the other knowing. I chewed on my bottom lip and Malfoy search the crowd for Crabbe and Goyle. I sighed.

"Look Malfoy, you've won your bet. Just go already."

He turned and smirked at me. "Trying to get rid of me, eh?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Then you won't have a date anymore." He pointed out.

"I really could care less. Besides, someone else will ask me to dance."

"Who? Your boyfriend Potter? He's sitting over there with his date doing absolutely nothing. That's because he's a terrible dancer and both he and Pital know it. No one else will possibly ask you, they don't even know you exist most likely."

"And that positively delights you, doesn't it?"

He smirked again. "Absolutely."

I narrowed my eyes, and suddenly something snapped. I turned towards him. "You know, I'm sick of playing games with you. You only asked me to come with you because of a bet, you kissed me just because you could, and now you are making me stay with you by pointing out how invisible I am. You're using me and I'm not going to stand for it anymore. I'm leaving."

I marched away, holding back tears of anger and disappointment. It was only when I had gotten to the stairs that led out of the foyer in front of the ballroom when Malfoy grabbed my arm. I realized he had followed me out.

"Hey now, don't be like that. It was only a bit of fun."

"Fun?" I stared at him incredulously. "You thinking using people is fun? Why you slimy little—" I cut off suddenly and sighed. "You know what? I'm not even going to waste my breath to tell you what you are. You know perfectly well what." I tilted my head and studied him. He looked at me apprehensively. "You're trying too hard." I said finally.

"What?" He asked. His eyes grew wide.

"To impress your father. You're trying to hard. Don't think we haven't noticed Lucius Malfoy's obsession with Harry Potter. You know it too. That's why you taunt Harry so much. You want to win your father's approval don't you?"

Draco glowered at me. "You don't know what you're talking about."

I shrugged. "Maybe not. But I do know that you're a pathetic bully." I turned to go then thought of something else. I turned back and stepped back up until I was standing right in front of Malfoy.

"I do believe however, that if you search for it, deep down there's a nice young man who's hidden behind all that jealousy and hatred." I tapped his chest, right above his heart. "If you find that young man, come tell me."

Draco was too stunned to say anything. I leaned forward and gently kissed the corner of his mouth that always started that smirk that irritated me so much. I turned away then and walked briskly back to the Ravenclaw dormitories. I was the only one there but I didn't care. I curled down on a sitting chair, shivering slightly in a slight draft. I wondered for a moment if I should start a fire but just the thought of it filled me with fear. Instead I closed my eyes and drifted in and out of sleep.

A group of laughing talking girls entering the room woke me up. I blinked in the bright light of the fire they started up. Padma noticed me and tsked.

"Aw, poor Angela. Was the snake not good to you tonight?"

"I didn't see you dancing with your date Padma," I snapped back.

That sobered her somewhat. "No, but did you see what he was wearing?"

That set the girls off again. Cho was the only one who didn't join in. She sat in a chair across from me and smiled. She had a dreamy look in her eye which made prickles go up and down my neck.

"I'm sorry your date didn't work out," she said.

I shrugged. "It was Malfoy. I guess I set my expectations too high."

"I didn't raise mine high enough. I really like him Angela."

My heart twisted in my chest but I forced a smile. "He likes you too."

"I know, he told me." She paused. "Right before he kissed me."

I jerked upright. "He kissed you?"

Cho nodded. "Is that bad?" She asked, confused by my reaction.

I shook my head and settled back down. "No, of course not." Then I remembered something. "Oh before I forget." I fished the net of aquamarine out of my hair and handed it to her. "It's a beautiful piece. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

She smiled. "You're welcome, it looked good on you."

I smiled back, albeit weakly. "Thanks." I stood. "I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Angela."

As I slipped under my covers that night, a tear trickled down my cheek. Cho had had the perfect night. A night I had wanted for so long. I wanted so badly to hate her for stealing any chance at having Cedric but she was just too nice and sweet. She was perfect. Why couldn't I have been perfect? I thought about it for a moment. After a while I decided that I didn't want to be perfect. My personality and quirks was what made me and Cedric such close friends. I would not trade our friendship for the world.

I fell asleep feeling a lot better.

00000

The second task was the Black Lake. The contestants had to retrieve a valuable treasure that lay deep within the lake. This did not frighten me as much as the dragon test did. Cedric had informed me that he would be using the Bubble Head charm. He would be searching for an hour, but the charm should last that long. Everyone went down to the Lake for the task. Giant spectator platforms stood in the middle of the lake and boats took us there. I looked around for Cho before I remembered she had told me she wasn't going to watch the second task.

I merely hugged Cedric before he got ready to jump into the water. The cannon fired and the four contestants leaped into the small waves. Well, almost all of them leaped. It seemed that Harry sort of fell in. I wondered if he was all right. The next hour was dull. I saw Draco standing a ways from me with Goyle and Crabbe. He caught my eye once but looked quickly away before I could say anything.

An hour passed. I rushed to the edge of the platform, scanning the water for Cedric. Nothing. I started counting silently. At exactly sixty seconds, I saw Cedric's brown head pop up out of the water. I breathed a sigh of relief. My breath caught however when I saw what was the treasure. It was Cho. That was his treasure. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I controlled myself however, hugging Cho as she came shivering out of the water. I hugged Cedric as well but he moved out of it quickly to wrap Cho in a towel handed to him by one of the judges.

I backed off, my hands clenched tightly at my sides with my face struggling to remain impassive. A quiet voice in my ear startled me but I made no movement.

"Give it up Barry. If he's interested in Chang, you don't stand a chance."

"Shut up, Malfoy." I said softly, but without menace.

I was also surprised when I felt his fingers brush against my clenched hands briefly before he walked away. I flexed the hand, wondering what had gotten into the snake. I was startled out of my stupor by Fleur Delacour's arrival. Everyone gasped when they saw she did not have her treasure. Her friends helped her out of the water and wrapped her in a towel, she watched the water anxiously. Seconds later Viktor Krum made his appearance, with Hermione at his side.

Harry however, did not show up. We all watched uneasily. Fleur started to cry softly. Suddenly the water broke as Ron's and Gabrielle Delacour's heads broke the surface of the water. Ron helped the younger girl to the platforms and they were engulfed by towels and relieved friends. Ron and Hermione noticed as well as I that Harry had not shown up yet. I searched the deep water. I could see nothing.

Just then Harry came hurtling out of the water, through the air, to land on the platform in an ungainly heap. He was soon covered in towels and Hermione even gave hers up for her friend. Fleur thanked him earnestly for saving her little sister. Then Dumbledore declared the winner. Cedric Diggory won first place for being the quickest, but since Harry had shone great moral fiber in staying to make sure all the hostages had been retrieved, he tied for first with Cedric.

Everyone cheered and Cho and Cedric hugged. I couldn't help but notice how intimate the hug seemed. I turned away quickly to congratulate Harry. He seemed a bit waterlogged but none the worse for wear. As I patted his back encouragingly my gaze turned to Cho and Cedric as they pulled away and started back to Hogwarts talking confidentially.

I tore my gaze away only for them to meet the light gray eyes of Malfoy. I could not read the expression in them. I looked away and smiled at something Ron had said. I could feel Draco's gaze on me however, all the way back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I awoke screaming. Cho rushed to my bed, her night robe billowing about her. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Angela! Angela, what's wrong?"

It was a week before the third and final task. I had gone to bed early. I had been so nervous I couldn't eat. Cho brought me some bread but I could only eat a little. I know sat shaking in my bed after a terrible nightmare.

I shook my head to clear it. I blinked at Cho.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream."

"You were screaming," she pointed out.

I looked over her shoulder to where a group of girls were huddled, whispering among themselves. I forced a smile (I seemed to have been doing that a lot lately).

"I'm fine." I insisted.

She nodded slowly. "Okay, well it's time to get up."

I looked at the window where the sun was rising. I sighed and flung my legs over the side of the bed. I got dressed quickly, practically flying down the stairs in my haste to find Cedric. I had to tell him about my dream. I snagged him just before he entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Cedric listen to me, you cannot do the last task."

He looked confused. "What do you mean? I can't drop out, I have to finish it."

"Last night I had a dream, a nightmare. It was about you."

"So?"

"_So_, it was a nightmare!"

"Angela, you're not making sense. What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'what are you talking about'? Aren't you listening? It was a nightmare and it was about you. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Should it?"

"Bad things happen in nightmares!"

"So what? Something bad happened?"

"Yes!" I was growing frustrated that he didn't understand me.

"Something bad happened to me in your dream so you want me to ask Dumbledore to find a way to withdraw me from the last task. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes! That's what I'm saying!" I was shouting.

"That's crazy! It was just a dream!" Now he was getting annoyed, I could tell.

"It wasn't _just_ a dream. It was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare! I'm telling you, you can't finish this Tournament!"

"Why not!" He shouted back.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed his arms and shook him roughly.

"Because you died!" That sobered him somewhat. I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing. The horror of what I had seen in the night coming back in a wave. Cedric slowly took my hands and moved them away from my face.

"Angela, tell me what happened."

I struggled to control myself. "You were racing against someone during this last task, I couldn't tell who. You grabbed the Goblet and ended up in this dark place that filled me with chills. Someone came that filled me with horror. Someone very evil. You held out your wand to defend someone, or something . . ." I trailed off.

Cedric looked at me expectantly. "And?"

"And the person who came shouted the Killing Curse and you died." I covered my face again. "It was horrible. I woke up screaming. Cho told me."

Cedric's jaw was tight. "Did you tell Cho this?"

I shook my head. "No. But now do you see? Now do you see why you can't do the last task?"

Cedric looked down at me his expression slightly annoyed which confused me. "Angela, it was just a dream."

"But it felt so real!"

"Nightmares sometimes do. Angela, I can't withdraw from the Tournament. The contract with the Goblet can't be broken." He shook his head. "Thanks for the concern though."

He moved to walk past me. I placed myself in front of him.

"But Cedric you can't!"

His eyes flashed dangerously. I had never seen them do that before. I backed away a step involuntarily. His voice was low as he spoke.

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Angela. You told me yourself that you believed in me, _and_ you promised to trust me. And I'm telling you that it was just a silly dream. If you can't trust me to believe that, I don't think we can continue to be friends. Friends trust each other, Angela. In case you didn't know that."

He pushed by me roughly, heading towards the Great Hall. I could only stand there with tears running down my cheeks. Cedric had never gotten that mad at me before. I wrapped my arms around myself and backed up against the wall, slowly sinking down to the floor. With my knees pulled up tightly to my chest, I cried as I had never cried before.

A long time passed before I could gather my composure. My stomach was growling hungrily from lack of supper last night and the missing of breakfast this morning. I headed first to the bathroom however, in order to wash the redness from my eyes. I entered the Great Hall near the end of breakfast, but I was able to get a few bites in before classes started. Cedric avoided me the rest of the day. Malfoy taunted me about that, but surprisingly his biting words did not upset as much as before. I assumed the hurt Cedric had bestowed upon me surpassed anything Draco could throw at me. Cho was sweet and kind. She seemed to know something had gone wrong but she did not pry.

A few days passed. Cho and Cedric went out on a date every night. I was left along in my tower, awaiting the moment of reckoning. I had the nightmare twice more as the week wore on. Finally the night of the final task in the Tournament arrived. I could not take the silence between me and Cedric anymore. Before the contestants had to meet at the gigantic maze (which the contestants had to go through to find the Goblet at the center in order to win), I sought Cedric out. He found me first.

"Listen—" we both started.

"You first—" we said in unison. Blimey, we were worse than the Weasley twins.

We laughed together awkwardly.

"You first," I said.

Cedric nodded then sighed. "I wanted to apologize. I was being unfair to you that morning we argued. I was upset because you were so insistent and it was making me nervous. I was afraid it would affect my performance if I worried about something like that. But that doesn't excuse what I did. You were simply looking out for me. That's something a good friend would do. So, I'm sorry."

I smiled faintly. "I accept you're apology and I'm sorry too. I don't want to be mad at you anymore."

"Neither do I," he said, smiling slightly. "So, are you alright now?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know Cedric. I've had that dream twice now. I can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen."

Cedric took my arms in his strong hands. "Listen, I am not going to let anything bad happen. And I am _not_ going to die."

"You don't know that. Something could happen and—"

He placed a finger over my mouth. "Nothing is going to happen. Trust me."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "But still, I think there is something you need to know before you go down there." This was it. I had thought about this last night and I knew I could not let him go down into the maze without him knowing.

He looked at me expectantly. I closed my eyes, drawing up my courage.

"Cedric, we've known each other ever since we were babies. And you've been my very best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Angela."

"Yes but there's more." I opened my eyes, looking straight into his. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I love you."

Cedric laughed awkwardly. "Well, so do I. I mean, we're like brother and sister."

I shook my head. "No Cedric. Not like that. I love you . . . more than a brother. I suppose I have since last year, but I realized it after the Quidditch World Cup."

The smile left his face. "Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence. He rubbed the back of his neck. I looked down, embarrassed and ashamed to have even brought up such a delicate subject. I shook my head, tears gathering in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just leave now."

I turned to go. I was surprised to feel Cedric's hand on my arm, stopping me. I looked over at him apprehensively.

"Angela," he started. "I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

He smiled slightly. "Because, before I started talking to Cho, what I felt for her was just crush. I actually liked you more."

"Really?" My mouth almost dropped in surprise. "Oh."

"Yeah." He rubbed his neck again.

"But you really like Cho don't you?" I asked, my heart sinking.

He nodded ruefully. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No. Don't be sorry. It's my own stupid fault for not bringing up my feelings sooner. Cho is a great girl. She deserves someone like you. I really hope you two are happy together. I know I've been jealous of her, but I'll get over it. I want you to be happy."

Cedric's sad eyes lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

We heard Flitwick's band start warming up down in the orchestra pit of the spectator stands. Cedric tilted his head. I sniffed slightly, tears still in my eyes.

"Well, you'd better get down there."

Cedric looked tenderly at me. "It's going to be all right, Angela."

I nodded again. "Sure."

He turned to go. I bit my lip, wanting to call after him. Suddenly I reached forward and grabbed his sleeve. He turned toward me.

"Good luck." I said.

He nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

I punched him lightly in the stomach. His smile grew and he cupped my cheek in his hand briefly before turning and jogging down the stairs to the ring in between the stands and the maze. I made my way to my seat. I spotted Cedric stopped for a moment next to Cho who was sitting on the very last bench. He kissed her firmly before heading to where the other contestants had gathered. I sat down directly in the middle of the stands. I didn't realize who I was sitting next to until Dumbledore started introducing the final task. When I did I had to resist moving away from him. He noticed me and smirked.

"Hello Angela, how has your week been?"

"It would have been a lot better if you hadn't been there."

The smirk widened. "That's touching, it really is."

"Shut up."

The cannon sounded and the contestants disappeared into the maze. The countdown had begun. I was reminded once more of my nightmare. I bit my lip nervously. It was going to be a long night.

About an hour later I felt something grip my heart. I felt pain ripple through me. Something bad had happened to Cedric. I could feel it. I gasped and reached out my hand to clutch something. I didn't realize that the something was Malfoy's hand. He looked at it then up at my pale face.

"You don't look so good." He stated.

"Something's happened." I whispered.

"What are you talking about? Let go already, you're breaking my fingers off!"

I released his hand. Something had gone wrong. I could feel it. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. I had never liked waiting. Another hour passed. Suddenly I gave a great gasp. I felt as if someone had torn my heart out. I doubled over in pain. Malfoy looked at me apprehensively.

"Are you all right? You're not going to throw up are you?" He moved away in disgust.

"Cedric." I murmured, just before I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes it had only been a few minutes. The band had started playing again. Draco was looking down at me with a confused expression on his face. I sat up quickly. Some commotion was going on down in the ring. Harry had appeared. He was leaning over something. A body. A still body. I stood quickly and rushed for the steps. As I got closer I saw who the body was. It was Cedric, dead.

An inhuman wail ripped through the air. People turned to stare. I realized the wail was coming from me. I pushed my way down to the dirt ring. I arrived at the same time as Mr. Diggory. He started wailing, harder and louder than I had. Professor Moody pulled Harry off of Cedric's body, holding him tightly. Mr. Diggory knelt beside his son, pulling the boy up to his chest and crying into his dirty hair. I collapsed in the dirt, tears coursing down my cheeks. I couldn't take my eyes off of Mr. Diggory and Cedric.

Someone knelt beside me and threw her arms around me. It was Cho. She sobbed into my shoulder. I placed my hand on her back. I could not speak. All I could do was stare as the tears continued to flow. My nightmare had come true.

0000000

There was some conspiracy surrounding Harry that involved Professor Moody and someone named Barty Crouch, Jr. I didn't really care. The Ministry of Magic insisted it was an accident. I knew better. I just wished I knew who had killed him. Cho and I were allowed to see Cedric before they buried him. Cho went in first. She came out a few seconds later, crying. I hugged her gently before entering the room where he was laid out for burial.

His body had been cleaned and he was wearing his Quidditch uniform. His hair was brushed and his face looked serene, his dark lashes lay across white cheeks. It would have felt uncanny being in the same room with a dead person, but not now. Dead or alive, this was my best friend. I looked down at him for a few seconds, not moving. Then slowly I reached out and tenderly touched his cold cheek. That's when the tears came. They ran silently down my face as I ran my fingers through his dark hair, smoothing it out across his forehead.

"You said to trust you," I whispered, my voice surprisingly calm.

I wanted to be mad at him for not listening to me before, but I couldn't. How could you be angry at your dead best friend? No, who I was really mad with was the Ministry of Magic for not telling the truth about his death. Seeing how distraught Harry had been I assumed that Cedric had been defending him against whoever had done this.

"I will find out who did this to you," I said in a firm voice, running my fingers down the side of his face.

As I looked down into his still face, I felt a large hole rip through my heart. The pain inside me hurt so badly, I couldn't explain it. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his cold ones. I bit my lip as I drew back. It was rather ironic, I thought as I slowly left the room. I had wanted to kiss him for so long but could not because of Cho. Now that he was dead, it didn't matter.

Cho met me outside the door. My tears had dried, but I still felt empty. Hollow almost. The pain in my chest did not go away, and I wondered if it ever would.

0000000

I could not sleep. My dreams were filled with Cedric. I missed him so much. I missed his smile; I missed his comforting arms around me when I was upset. I missed the way he always responded to my punches. I wanted to cry, but for some reason I couldn't. I shut my eyes tightly, willing myself to go to sleep. Finally I did.

The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to a commotion. I blinked in confusion. Neville Longbottom and Ron were holding my arms tightly. Harry was in front of me, looking frightened. I shot confused and startled eyes to Ron. He relaxed slightly.

"It's okay, she's awake now."

Ron and Neville released my arms. I looked down and noticed I was holding my wand. What was going on? I looked up at Harry.

"Angela, do you remember what just happened here?" He asked cautiously.

I shook my head, still terribly confused.

"I think you were sleepwalking." Neville put in.

"You went over to Harry and demanded that he tell you who killed Cedric." Ron said.

"When he didn't tell you, you kind of freaked out."

"That's when we came in to hold you down."

"Then you woke up. What did you mean by that? I thought it was an accident."

I looked down at my wand. Had I really done that? I passed a hand over my face. I shook my head, unwilling to explain. I glanced apologetically to Harry before leaving the room quickly. This was bad. Now I was walking in my sleep and almost killing my friends. But it was bothering me. Who had killed Cedric? I returned to my room shaking. Cho was awake. She looked surprised to see me.

"There you are," She said. "Could you not sleep either?"

I sat down next to her on the couch. We stared into the fire together, neither saying a word. I remembered the times when my phobia of fire had caused problems when I was growing up. But Cedric had always been there to comfort me and to tell me everything was going to be all right. Cho turned to me.

"Angela, you haven't spoken since he died. Are you alright?"

I didn't respond. I hadn't really noticed I had stopped talking. I just did not know what to say. Also the pain inside of me was so deep I was afraid if I spoke I wouldn't be able to control myself and I would break down. I did not want to break down. I had to be strong. For Cedric. Cho sighed.

"You loved him too, didn't you?" She asked.

I glanced at her, surprised. She was smart. No wonder Cedric liked her so much. This girl didn't miss a thing. I nodded slowly. She placed a hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know . . . before."

I shrugged, still staring at the fire. I could see my father's face in the flames. And Cedric's also. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood.

"The funeral's the day after tomorrow." Cho commented.

I barely heard her. I licked the blood off my bottom lip. It stung slightly but it didn't matter. Their faces faded from my sight.

"He talked a lot about you, you know. You two seemed really close."

I nodded. Cho finally fell silent. She closed her eyes and I closed mine. When Padma came to wake us up the next morning, she found us sleeping with our heads together, still curled up on the couch. Tear stains on both of our cheeks.

000000

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss." Dumbledore began. "Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend."

I sat straight as a board as I listened. It had been several days after the funeral but Dumbledore wanted to say something before we started our end of the year feast. Cho was sitting beside me, crying into her handkerchief. I leant her mine when hers became too soaked to use. I couldn't cry. The pain was too great at the moment. When I closed my eyes I could almost imagine his face. It was fading. I knew I had to ask Mr. Diggory for a picture of him before I forgot his face completely. That would be terrible. Dumbledore's next words caused me to snap my eyes open.

"Therefore, I feel you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort."

I started in surprise. That must have been the evil presence I felt in my nightmare.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I feel would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and, reminds us, that though we may come from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one."

I felt a piece of paper be pressed into my hand. I closed my fingers around it tightly.

"In light of the recent events, the bonds of friendship made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You _remember that_ . . . and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind, and honest, and brave, and true, right to the very end."

I glanced over at Harry. He seemed to be struggling to keep his composure. I felt sorry for him. I looked down at the crumpled paper in my hands. I opened it as the students began to stand and get out of the way of the tables that appeared for the end of the year feast.

_I'm sorry about your friend,_ it said, _Draco_.

I looked up and tried to find him at the Slytherin table. He was laughing at something Goyle had said. I narrowed my eyes. Did he have a hidden agenda in sending me this note? I decided it wasn't worth investigating. I looked down at my food. I wasn't very hungry considering the circumstances, but I knew Cedric would not have wanted me to whither away to nothing so I began to eat. I didn't enjoy it however. I ate mechanically, the food tasting like sawdust in my mouth. I swallowed hard.

An owl came swooping into the room. I recognized it as my owl. She dropped a letter into my hands and flew off. The envelope had my name written on it with my mother's handwriting. I opened it slowly. There was a note inside and something else. It dropped out into my hand. I read the note first.

_My dear Angela,_

_I was deeply sorry to hear about Cedric. I am also sorry for not being able to attend the funeral. My foot swelled up again and I couldn't walk all day. Anyway, I sent you this locket for you. I put a picture of your father in it along with one of Cedric. This way you can always remember their faces. I love you my sweet girl. Keep your chin up and make me and your father proud._

_Love from your mother_

I took a look at the locket. It was very simple. A heart with a small design of a flower on it. I realized I had seen it before. It was my mother's locket. The one father had sent her. That just made it more precious. I opened the heart and stroked the pictures. They were wizarding photographs.

It showed Dad kneeling beside a chair, fixing it. He looked up and smiled. I smiled back then turned to Cedric's picture. He was dressed in his Quidditch uniform. He swooped down on his broom and stopped just in front of the camera, smiling and raising a fist in triumph. It must have been taken during one of the Quidditch matches. I gazed into his bright eyes and some of the pain in my chest lessened. Now he would be with me forever. I closed the locket and placed it around my neck. It rested against my heart and I smiled for the first time since Cedric's death.

"That's a pretty locket," Cho said.

I nodded thanks and pocketed the note. I would have to write a thank you as soon as possible. I finished my food with a lighter heart.

000000

The Durmstrangs and the Beauxbatons left at the same time as everyone else for home. Summer break had started once again. Only this would be my first summer never seeing or writing to Cedric. I stood next to the tree under which Malfoy had asked me to the Yule Ball and watched everyone exchanged addresses and say goodbye to new friends. I would say my farewells later. Right now I wanted to reflect.

The Quidditch World Cup seemed to be part of the distant past. My birthday would be coming up soon. I would be sixteen in July. My first birthday without Cedric. I couldn't imagine what it would be like. The Yule Ball seemed so long ago. I could still remember Cedric's face when he found out how Malfoy had convinced me to go with him. I smiled slightly.

"Looking for another kiss?"

I sighed. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned to see Draco leaning against the tree behind me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now that's a nice response. Very mature."

I rolled my eyes. Malfoy pushed off the tree and approached me. I held my ground, getting ready for whatever he would throw at me.

"Nice necklace." He said, moving to touch it. I slapped his hand away. He held up his hands in surrender before he placed them in his pockets. "I heard that you haven't spoken since the murder. That true?"

I frowned at him but nodded once before turning my back on him.

"Well that's a pity because I so miss your wonderful responses to my questions."

I stepped back on his foot. He stepped back muttering a curse at the pain. I smiled. He didn't leave however. I felt his fingers grasp the end of my long hair. He tugged lightly. I flipped my hair out of the way. He sighed in annoyance. I moved to walk forward but a hand on my arm stopped me. I turned to Malfoy, raising my eyebrows in an expression that said "Now what?"

"See you at school next year, eh, Barry?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Of course I would see him at school next year, was he daft? He seemed to be hesitating. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to say what he wanted. He grabbed my arms and kissed me. I stood still for a moment, not kissing him back for a few seconds. Then I gradually leaned into him and the kiss deepened. But even as I was kissing Malfoy, my heart was crying out for Cedric.

When we drew away Malfoy's eyes were slightly fearful. I remembered how I had scolded him last time. I smiled slightly.

"Was that on a bet too?" I asked.

"No, actually I—" he stopped, confused and surprised. "Hey, you talked!"

I touched my lips lightly. So I had. I smiled slightly.

"Your kiss must have shocked it out of me." I said, my face deadpan.

Draco smirked. "Do you want to kiss again?"

I almost laughed. That boy was sure persistent. I decided it wouldn't kill me and I had liked it. I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He held me close against him, and although it was just lips on lips and nothing else, just as before, it somehow seemed intimate. It flitted through my mind briefly that maybe Malfoy could turn into someone I could love. Someday maybe Cedric would have brought us together after all.

I pulled away but kept my arms around him. He smirked down at me.

"Definitely Pumpkin juice." He said.

I smirked back. "Butterbeer."

I dropped my arms and he did as well. "See you next year," I said, rather flippantly as I made my way to the Weasleys to say goodbye. I did not look back but I could feel his gaze on me while I walked.

With the Weasleys it was a general hug fest all around. I hugged Hermione and Harry. Apologizing to Harry once more about the incident in his room. He forgave me willingly. Everyone was glad to hear me talking again.

Cho hugged me tightest of all.

"I'm going to miss you," she said. "Promise you'll write?"

"As long as you promise to write back." I said. We had exchanged addresses earlier that day.

She smiled. "I promise."

We hugged once more and then watched as the Beauxbaton's carriage and the Durmstrangs ship left Hogwarts. Our train wouldn't leave until morning. One by one I watched my friends return to their dormitories to pack. I figured my new locket. Everything was going to change now. I could feel it. Big things were going to happen in the future, and not all of it would be good. But I knew with friends like Cho, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry, I would never be alone again. I thanked Cedric for that.

* * *

**A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to my friend qwertykate88. Kate, you're awesome! I hope you enjoyed the story. :-D**

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :-D (nudge nudge, wink wink) :-P**


End file.
